Under the Starry Sky
by Digipokemongirl
Summary: A coupling of Kouji and Izumi confessing their feelings toward each other under a starry sky, and a life time they'll never forget. One-shot Kouzumi!


**Out here in the quiet of the night,**

**Beneath the stars and moon**

Zoe was out alone outside a beautiful starry sky, she let out a sigh and sat down under a tree. Kouji looked at Zoe, he went to her and sat beside her.

**We both know we got somethin' on our minds**

**We won't admit but it's true**

"So what ya thinkin' Zoe?" Kouji asked "Um, something you mustn't know Kouji" "And why not?" "Because it's a secret that no one will know" Zoe was blushing

**You look at me**

**I look away**

Kouji looked at Zoe then Zoe gazed at the stars, Kouji kept starring at Zoe and blushed when he looked at Zoe and the moon light brightening her face he skipped a heart beat.

**I wanna tell what I'm feeling**

**But I don't know how to start**

**I wanna tell you**

**But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart**

**Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that I love you  
**

"Hey Kouji" "Hmm?" "I kinda want ask you a question" "Really what is it?" "Um do you like any girl?" Zoe asked "Um, well, um, no" Kouji was blushing "Oh, because I like this guy, he's sometimes lone and helps us whenever we needed him and he was sort of cold but I do like him that way he's pretty cute though" Zoe gave a grin to Kouji. "Oh, so he's better than me huh?" Kouji complained "Well he's likely like you, he's attitude is just like yours Kouji" Zoe blushed to carnation.

**I practiced all the things that I could say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself, today could be the day  
But every time, I lose my nerve**

_Great I guess Zoe likes the guy she just said now I'm spoiled, but not until I say my true feelings about her, all I have to say is just three words 'I love you' that's it, all done! But what if she rejects me for being a cold guy now I won't be her friend and I will never show up to her ever again, _Kouji thought _Maybe I should go easy on myself cause sometimes I blame myself like it's my fault that Zoe got hurt, disappeared, etc. I better go easy on myself, sigh, better say it to her just say 'Zoe I love you' that's it Kouji!_

**I look at you**

**You look away**

Zoe looked at Kouji and Kouji gazed at the stars and Zoe starring at Kouji and blushed when she looked at Kouji's handsome face.

**I wanna tell what I'm feeling**

**But I don't know how to start**

**I wanna tell you**

**But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart**

**Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that I love you  
**

"Uh Zoe?" Kouji said "Yeah Kouji?" "I was wondering, what does the guy look like?" "Oh, um, let's see, he's cute, handsome, well for me of course, and just what I said, he's particularly like you" Zoe looked at him straight in the eyes then they both gazed back at the stars. Kouji frowned and the girl he likes liked another guy.

**Why? Why do you turn away?**

**It must be you're afraid like me**

**I try but I can't pretend that I**

**Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see**

Kouji got up and walked away, some tears went down his face. _Is it true that he's better than me? I knew I should never loved Zoe in my whole life, she likes the guy who she met maybe he's from Italy, *sniff* I can't love her any more I can't do this she's driving me nuts, the whole time she likes the guy._

Zoe just sat there, some tears fell down her beautiful face it kept falling, _*sniff* great he left maybe he understood but, why does he have to leave me when understands? Maybe he's just too sleepy that's why, or he's tired, but, I wouldn't forgive myself, _Zoe was grabbing her hair and messed it, she kept crying.

**I wanna tell what I'm feeling**

**But I don't know how to start**

**I wanna tell you**

**But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart**

**Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that I love you**

Kouji was still running until something stopped him, it came to his mind. _Maybe Zoe was talking about me, or not, no it can't be me! How could she like me? I know that I'm a lone wolf and sometimes I help them whenever they needed me! Maybe it is me, I'm sorry Zoe! I shouldn't gone away!_

**I wanna tell what I'm feeling**

**But I don't know how to start**

**I wanna tell you**

**But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart**

**Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that I love you**

Kouji ran back with Zoe, she was still crying, he sat beside her and gave her a hug, she felt it, it was warm, she looked at who it is, it was Kouji, she blushed then hugged back, it was like Zoe doesn't want to let go of him, but they broke the hug and ended up blushing, "Hey Kouji?" "Um yes?" "the guy I'm talking about is you" they both blushed like mad "Kouji, I love you" "Um, I love you too Zoe" Zoe leaned over to Kouji, Kouji hold Zoe's chin then they closed their eyes then their lips met, Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips matched like pieces back together. They broke away then slept in each other's arms.

R&R please! Review and what do you think? Am I that bad? I think I am. Hehe -__-; well tnx 4 reading! R&R please! Review!


End file.
